What's left
by Karboom
Summary: J'ai remarqué qu'Avengers était assez populaire au sein du collectif NoName, j'ai donc eu envie d'en faire une sur Civil War Il y a beaucoup de différences avec le film cela dit. Entre autres je me suis concentré sur Tony et Steve. Mais il n'y a pas d'amour là-dedans, seulement la guerre. Enfin, le style est volontairement particulier puisqu'on suit les pensée erratiques de Tony


Tony fixait le plancher, la tête baissée. C'était rare. Quand il n'était pas en plein vol, il regardait toujours devant lui ou vers le haut, toisant de manière provocante ses interlocuteurs. Pas cette fois. Il fixe le plancher et repense aux évènements de ces deux derniers mois. Deux mois. Et les choses avaient tellement changé en si peu de temps. Il fixe le plancher pour ne pas regarder devant lui. Pour ne pas regarder le cercueil. Il lève la tête malgré lui et regarde. Steve Rogers. Captain America. Dans une boîte en verre tel une parodie de Blanche-Neige. Mais lui c'était une balle en plein cœur qui l'avait endormi. Et il ne se réveillera pas. Ils s'étaient battus avant ça. Violemment. Plus encore que face à leurs ennemis. Même contre les maniaques qui cherchaient à dominer le monde, Tony et Steve avaient toujours eu une dose de retenue. Ils devaient montrer l'exemple, pas écraser l'adversaire purement et simplement. Cette retenue avait disparu quand ils s'en étaient pris l'un à l'autre. Pas directement bien sûr. Ils s'étaient provoqués mutuellement de plus en plus fort. Ils avaient commencé par s'engueuler. Violemment. A cause des accords. Ces accords à la con. Pour réguler l'activité super-héroïque. S'enchaîner à l'ONU pour avoir le droit d'intervenir. Les modalités en cas de refus avaient été laissées dans le flou étrangement. Les premiers héros à avoir fait leur job en refusant ces entraves ont servi d'exemple. Le Shield s'en est mêlé.

C'était brutal. C'était des humains ordinaires contre des super-héros, des hommes faits dieux. Mais c'était brutal. Des gens qui sauvaient la veuve et l'orphelin, battus, menottés et enfermés avec les violeurs et les meurtriers. Une héroïne ado de seize ans s'était pris une balle dans la jambe parce qu'elle avait voulu s'enfuir. Parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Tony a voulu mettre le holà avec les autres héros immédiatement. Il a vu l'escalade. La colère qui enflammait l'esprit de ces hommes et femmes avides de justice. Il a voulu l'arrêter avant que ça ne commence. Il a échoué. A cause d'une colère qui brûlait plus fort que toutes les autres réunies. Steve Rogers. Captain America. Le héros qui ne tourne jamais le dos à l'injustice. Comment aurait-il pu fermer les yeux là-dessus ? Tony avait réussi à raisonner quelques héros et à les convaincre de se joindre à lui. Tous les autres se sont regroupés derrière Captain America. Et ça a commencé. Fort. Le grand héros d'Amérique qui fait sortir des criminels de prison. Il aurait juste eu à ajouter « Heil Hydra » pour compléter l'absurdité du tableau. Là encore, tout aurait pu s'arrêter. La violence aurait pu cesser. Mais le Shield n'aime pas être défié.

Ils n'étaient pas stupides pour autant. Ils savaient ne pas faire le poids face à Captain America. Alors ils ont fait appel à Iron Man. Tony ne pouvait pas refuser. Il ne voulait pas que ceux qui l'avaient suivi subissent le même sort que les rebelles. La plupart n'étaient que des gosses qui étaient resté avec lui parce qu'ils l'admiraient. Trop jeunes pour comprendre ou se soucier des enjeux politiques. Trop jeunes pour connaître une prison du Shield. Alors il avait réenfilé l'armure. Et pour la première fois il n'avait ressenti aucune excitation à l'idée d'aller au combat. Il avait accepté ces accords pour protéger les civils et protéger les héros. Pas pour devenir les chiens de garde du Shield. Mais légalement le Shield n'était pas rattaché aux Etats-Unis. A ce titre, il pouvait agir comme agent de l'ONU. Ça aurait bien fait rire Tony si ça n'avait pas été aussi sérieux. Légalement le Shield n'existait même pas, encore moins pour être une ONG. La seule chose qui leur permettait d'agir était la peur que suscitait Captain America et ses rebelles. Les héros terrifiaient la foule désormais. Même ceux qui s'étaient rangés. Les civils avaient peur de faire les frais d'un combat entre héros et vilains. Pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Ils feraient les frais d'un combat entre héros.

Tony n'avait pas eu de mal à retrouver Steve. Cacher plusieurs dizaines de super-héros, ça limite le champ des possibles. Et surtout Captain a fait en sorte qu'il le trouve. Presque comme un défi. Il avait tenté de discuter d'abord. Ils avaient tenté. Mais Steve refusait de broncher. Il s'était dressé devant une injustice, il n'aurait de repos que quand justice aurait été rendu. Son entêtement était légendaire. C'est ce qui l'avait empêché de devenir fou pendant la guerre. Ça facilite beaucoup de chose quand on ne doute jamais d'être du bon côté. Tony tenta de jouer la carte de la culpabilité, lui signalant qu'il mettait tous ceux qui l'avait suivi en danger. Mais avant que Captain America ait pu considérer ce point, les autres rebelles s'étaient indignés, traitant Iron Man de traître, l'injuriant, clamant qu'ils étaient ici de leur plein gré et qu'ils ne bougeraient pas. Tony avait vu tous ces visages. Toute cette hostilité. Venant de confrères qu'il considérait pour la plupart comme des amis. Il les vit à ce moment et comprit que les négociations étaient perdues avant d'avoir commencé. Ils n'avaient pas soif de justice. Ils avaient soif de violence. Ils voulaient faire couler le sang, n'importe lequel.

Tony se passe la main dans les cheveux en repensant à cet instant. Cet instant où il prit la décision de répondre à la violence par la violence. Il repartit sans dire un mot, sous les huées des autres héros. Entre ceux qui les injuriaient et ceux qui tentaient de tempérer la hargne de leurs collègues, seul Steve était lui aussi resté silencieux. Il avait probablement compris le message lui aussi. Il avait toujours eu un don pour sentir les catastrophes arriver. Mais il ne pouvait jamais les stopper à temps. Il aurait peut-être pu pour celle-ci. Ou non. Impossible de le savoir maintenant. Les pensées de Tony continuaient de vagabonder tandis qu'il regardait le visage serein de Steve. Pas une ride ne le vieillissait. Pas même une cicatrice ne venait abîmer les traits parfaits du symbole de la justice. Toute sa vie, il avait fait la guerre. Et son visage n'en portait aucune trace. Entre eux c'était devenu une guerre. Tony avait commencé par réduire les effectifs rebelles en enchaînant les captures de héros isolés. Aucun ne s'était fait arrêter et envoyer au Shield sans avoir eu pour Tony un regard haineux, une bordée d'injures ou un crachat sur son armure. A chaque fois Tony était resté de marbre. Quelque part il leur était reconnaissant. La culpabilité du moment l'aidait à ne pas penser à ce que le Shield leur faisait.

Captain America sortait régulièrement mais il était tout bonnement insaisissable. A chaque fois il trouvait une planque, un de ses amis se faisait capturer à sa place, ou bien il forçait les rangs et partait en laissant derrière des héros bons pour l'hôpital. Et à chaque confrontation, il était plus brutal, plus bestial. Il fallait en finir. Tendre un piège à Steve et à tous les autres rebelles. Le meilleur appât était leurs alliés emprisonnés. Tony alla voir le Shield pour obtenir des infos à faire fuiter, des miettes à disperser. Avec Nick Fury qui avait disparu, le Shield était désormais dirigé par un conseil composé des _cinq meilleurs membres_ de l'organisation. « Bizarrement » Tony n'avait jamais vu aucun d'entre eux sur le terrain. Et du temps de Fury, il avait accès à bon nombre de fichiers du Shield. Il n'avait pas demandé l'autorisation à Fury mais quand même. Le conseil trouvait le plan trop risqué pour pas assez de chances de succès. Tony avait l'impression d'être face à des banquiers qui voulaient l'introduire en bourse. Ils lui disaient avec de faux sourires qu'il faisait du bon travail et que Steve Rogers devait commencer à fatiguer. Ils osaient lui sortir ça sans rien connaître, alors qu'en plus la moitié de son équipe avaient des blessures allant de l'égratignure aux fractures multiples. Ce fut là qu'il en eut assez. Il convertit sa montre en gant et menaça les cinq têtes d'une mini-roquette. Trois minutes plus tard il ressortait avec les informations qu'il voulait, laissant le conseil la tête plaquée contre leur précieux bureau circulaire en verre. Il ne les avait pas tués bien sûr, mais ils ne seraient pas en état de sonner l'alarme le temps qu'il sorte. Lui aussi était devenu plus violent. Raison de plus pour en finir.

A la seconde où les rebelles défoncèrent un pan de la super-prison du Shield, Stark et ses hommes leur tombèrent dessus, refermant l'embuscade. Ils savaient où et quand aurait précisément lieu l'attaque grâce à une taupe. Un héros qui avait rejoint Captain America dès le début mais qui en était venu à douter devant la violence des affrontements. C'est alors que tous les héros prisonniers sont arrivés dans le dos de Tony, libérés par la taupe que Steve avait introduit dans ses rangs. Chacun avait reçu un coup dans le dos. Les forces en présence restaient dangereusement équilibrées. Avant de se jeter les uns sur les autres, Iron Man et Captain America avaient eu un dernier échange.

« _On n'est pas obligé d'en finir comme ça Steve.

_Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres façons.

_Oui. Je tenais quand même à tenter le coup. » 

Sur ces mots, il leva le bras et envoya une charge sur son ami, son frère d'arme. Et tous les autres suivirent. La bataille fut d'une brutalité inouïe. Chacun des héros rassemblés se battait à son maximum contre leurs confrères justiciers. Bien vite, les pouvoirs réunis et leur violence d'exécution ouvrirent des brèches dans la super-prison. Certains s'envolèrent, se battant en plein ciel avant de retomber dans la métropole située non loin, près de la côte. D'autres y furent purement et simplement propulsés. En voyant un de ses soldats se faire éjecter au loin, Iron Man avait décollé immédiatement pour le rattraper au vol et le déposer dans la ville. C'est à ce moment-là que Captain America avait atterri devant lui, après avoir été amené par un de ses confères volant. Le plan de Steve était évident. Couper la tête du camp adverse pour mieux en neutraliser le corps. Ça tombait bien. Tony avait exactement le même.

Les deux Avengers luttèrent avec acharnement, se frappant de toutes leurs forces, Steve utilisant au mieux sa force et son immense expérience, Tony coordonnant tous les logiciels de son armure. Le combat avait semblé durer des jours. Il n'en avait duré que vingt minutes. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés. Tony était à terre. Steve leva à nouveau le poing, prêt à frapper. Et deux mains minuscules retinrent son bras. Captain America se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme. Une civile. D'autres intervinrent, entravant Steve et Tony, cherchant à séparer les deux belligérants. Captain America semblait pétrifié. Il ne pliait même pas sous le poids des civils qui cherchait à le restreindre, tandis que Tony était maintenu au sol, incapable d'utiliser son armure sans blesser les innocents. Steve restait simplement debout. Et il regarda autour de lui. Les immeubles étaient à moitié défoncés, des héros étaient en sang tout autour, des trous béants ouvraient les rues… et des civils avaient besoin d'aide. Plusieurs héros avaient déjà cessé le combat pour voler à leur secours mais la plupart continuaient la lutte, indifférents aux dégâts qu'ils causaient. Steve baissa la tête. Et pour la première fois, Tony vit Captain America ressentir de la honte. Il le vit alors inspirer profondément et hurler :

« CESSEZ LE COMBAT ! NOUS NOUS RENDONS ! »

En un instant, tous se figèrent, avant de se tourner vers la source du bruit. De remarquer Captain America entouré de civils. Et de constater. Steve se mit à genoux, et croisa les mains derrière le dos. Un agent du Shield lui passa immédiatement les menottes. Tony, en état de choc, ne savait même pas d'où le Shield était arrivé ni depuis quand ils étaient là. Et sur le moment, il s'en moquait. Le symbole de la liberté était enchaîné. Ceux qui l'avait suivi ne résistèrent même pas, encore hagard après que la fureur soit retombée. La semaine qui suivit, Tony ne vit aucun de ceux qui l'avaient rejoint. Soit trop occupés à panser leurs plaies, soit peu désireux de mettre le nez dehors. Ça convenait à Tony. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il se poussa néanmoins à sortir pour le procès de Steve. Une foule immense s'était rassemblée. Le procès avait été organisé en un temps record. Tandis que Tony observait Steve monter les marches qui menaient au tribunal, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que serait le futur des super-héros maintenant que le Shield en avait le contrôle. C'est là que la balle fusa. Le souvenir était aussi douloureux que lorsqu'il l'avait vécu. La balle, tirée depuis un sniper, traversa l'omoplate de Captain America et l'impact le propulsa contre les marches devant lui. La suite devenait floue, comme un souvenir perçu sous anesthésie. La foule qui paniquait. Les secours qui arrivaient –trop tard. Et il était là. Assis à quelques mètres du cercueil. Regardant le visage paisible de celui qu'il admirait le plus.

« Quand tout ça a commencé, tu m'as demandé si je pensais que ça en valait la peine. Si la souffrance qu'on s'infligerait, la peur qu'on répandrait, valait de se battre pour ce qui nous semblait juste. Je n'ai pas su quoi te répondre et j'ai évité la question en sortant une connerie. Parce que j'avais peur de la réponse. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. »

Tony se leva et sortit de la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.


End file.
